Never Ending Story
by choi eunkyo
Summary: Lee Sungmin namja tampan nan manis ini begitu di puja-puja banyak orang, tetapi di balik itu semua tersimpan suatu rahasia yang cukup hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu. Namun itu tidak berlaku lama karena Kyuhyun yang dengan mudahnya dapat membongkar rahasia terpendam Sungmin. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin? KYUMIN is here. Chapter 3 update "DLDR!"
1. Chapter 1

**Never Ending Story**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And another cast **

**Genre : Romance / Comedy(?) / Friendship / Drama**.

**Disclimer :Saya Cuma minjem nama-nama pemerannya ajah :D**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

Happy Reading \ ^o^/

~^-^~) NEVER ENDING STORY (~^-^~

-Author Pov-

Mobil berjenis Ferari putih melaju dengan kecepatan sedang diantara kendaraan yang lalu lalang dijalan raya yang masih kelihatan sepi.

Seorang namja sekaligus pemilik mobil tersebut mengendarai kendaraannya dengan mimik muka khawatir. Sesekali dia melirik jam arlojinya merek ternama yang bertengger manis ditangan mulus sebelah kirinya.

"06.34 aishhh!" gumamnya.

"Mudah-mudahan masih sempat" lanjutnya sambil menambahkan kecepatan laju mobilnya.

Padahal mata pelajaran pertama mulai pukul 7.30 WKS. Biasanya pada jam segitu kebanyakan siswa masih berleha-leha dirumah atau berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Tapi tidak bagi namja ini yang penting saat ini ia harus tepat waktu untuk melakukan itu. Ya….dia harus melakukannya.

SAPHIRE BLUE HIGH SCHOOL, Sekolah ternama diseoul sekolah yang memiliki disiplin tinggi dan peraturan yang ketat dan berpredikat terbaik se-korea selatan yang hanya dimasuki oleh orang yang berpenghasilannya diatas rata-rata.

Kalau pun ada siswa dari kalangan menengah kebawah bisa diprediksi mereka mempunyai otak yang brilian sehingga bisa mendapatkan beasiswa. Hampir seluruh siswa disini membawa mobil atau sepeda motor mereka ke sekolah, hanya sebagian kecil saja yang datang membawa sepeda.

.

.

.

.

Sampailah namja itu di SMA tersebut, ia langsung memakirkan mobilnya diparkirkan khusus mobil. Kemudian ia turun dan menenteng tas punggungnya, dan menyapu pandangan keseluruh area parkir sekolah, sepi. Namja itu tersenyum simpul dilangkahkannya kakinya kearah belakang tidak, taman belakang.

Setelah sampai, dia duduk bawah di bawah pohon rindang yang biasa dia duduki, dipangkunya tas itu dan dibukalah tasnya. Tapi sebelum di keluarkan isi tas tersebut dilihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk memastikan tidak ada satu orang pun yang melihat aksinya.

"Kurasa aman" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya sedikit kelihatan.

Diubek-ubek tasnya dengan beringas dikeluarkanya earphone sekaligus ipodnya dan dia juga mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya yang berisi-tempe goreng. Distelnya ipod tersebut dan mencari lagu kesukaannya.

"Ah, ini dia" gumamnya. Lalu dia menekan tombol play pada benda berwarna pink itu. Setelah intro dari lagu itu akan selesai, Namja itu langsung menarik napas panjang dari mulutnya dan melanjutkan reef dari lagu yang diputarnya sekarang.

"DANJI NEOL SARANGHAE~ IREOKE MATHAEJI… IJEKKEOT JUNBIHAETDEON, MAHNEUN MAREUL DUIROHANCHAE EONJENA~ NI YEOPE ITSEULGE… IREOKE YAKSOKEUL HAGESSEO… JEOLHANEULEUN BARADABOMYO, CANDY" dinyanyikannya bait demi bait bait lagu itu sambil meng-cover dance yang sama persis dengan yang ditarikan boyband h.o.t tersebut.

Diselipkannya ipod itu kedalam kantong celananya dan langsung menyambar dua potong tempe goreng yang terlihat renyah itu satu dikanan dan yang satunya lagi dikiri.

"aiiih, mana tahan~" serunya gemas, diacung(?)kan gorengan itu ke udara dan dihirupnya aromanya, dan..

KRESS

KRAUK…

KRAUK…

*bener gak sih, bunyi orang makan gorengan kayak gini?*

Bunyi dari gorengan itu menunjukkan betapa garingnya makanan tersebut.

"hmm, tidak salah lagi tempe goreng krispi buatan mbok eunkyo emang te-o-pe dah" katanya sambil melompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil.

Dan dilanjutkannya dance yang sempat tertunda dinyanyikannya bait demi bait lagu 'candy' walau pengucapannya kurang jelas dikarenakan mulutnya penuh dengan tempe goreng tapi dia tidak merasa tertanggu.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat tampak seorang namja lain yang sedang tertidur pulas dibangku taman sekolah tak jauh dari namja pertama tadi.

Dia tidur dengan posisi terlentang tangan kanan berada diatas kepala tepatnya diatas kelopak mata, mungkin dia hendak melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari yang sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan sinarnya dan tangan yang satunya mengenggam sebuah benda berbentuk petak dan berwarna hitam, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai memainkan benda itu-psp.

Sangat tenang dan nyaman memang, tapi…

"DUIROHANCHAE EONJENA NI YEOPE ITSEULGE IREOKE YAKSOKEUL HAGESSEO JEOLHANEULEUN BARADABOMYO, Candii~! Huwaaa AI LOP DEM MATS DIS SONG..AI LOP DEM MATS TEMPE GORENG~…AI LOP—eh, aku suka masakkanmu mbok eunkyo~ ..i lop u all"

*numpang narsis walau sebagai mboknya umin -,-*

"aish suara siapa sih, jelek banget" seketika namja yang sedang tidur itu membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

kembali dia tidur dengan posisi yang senyaman mungkin sambil menutup kedua telingnya, tapi percuma walaupun sudah membuat posisi yang menurutnya nyaman dan menutup telinganya suara itu masih bisa masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"aish, sial" umpatnya langsung bangun sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit ikal menjadi sedikit berantakan dan dia diam sejenak untuk mencari asal suara yang membuat acara tidurnya terganggu .

"sepertinya dari sini" katanya ,ketika menangkap(?) suara itu berasal dari balik semak.

Langsung saja namja itu bagkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah semak-semak dimana asal suara itu yang berada tepat dibelakangnya. Dia sangat penasaran orang waras mana pagi-pagi gini menyanyi dengan suara cempreng nan melengking, sungguh pagi yang indah bukan.

SREEK

Begitu dia belah(?) semak itu menjadi dua bagian dipicingkan matanya ketika melihat sosok dibalik pohon maple itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu tahu siapa yang membuat paginya indah terlihat dari wajah stoic namja ini yang menegang.

tapi itu tidak berangasur lama dengan cepat diubahnya mimik wajahnya begitu dia tahu siapa namja yang sedang menari gak jelas dan jangan lupa sebuah gorengan yang tinggal separuh sambil digoyangkan kedepan dan kebelakang. Bagi orang normal, pastilah dia sudah dicap sebagai orang gila.

Namja yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon itu perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati namja yang sedang asik dalam dunianya sendiri itu, setelah sampai dibelakangnya namja itu tersenyum dan langsung melepaskan salah satu earphonenya dan bibirnya didekatkan ketelinga namja itu

"aigoo~ ternyata Sungmin aslinya seperti itu ya" ucapnya.

DOENG~

Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu membeku seketika bahkan gorengan yang dia pegang jatuh ketanah, dengan gerakan slowmotion Sungmin memutar kepalanya mata foxy itu terbelalak ketika tahu siapa yang menegurnya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun" dengan susah payah dia menelan sisa gorengan yang masih ada didalam mulutnya dan wajah yang seputih kapas itu mendadak berubah ungu.

"aku lihat loh" goda namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Tbc  
.

.

.

.  
annyeong~

Saya author baru yang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran(?)

Jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam kata atau penulisan mohon dimaklumi

untuk sekarang, segini dulu ya

maaf kependekan soalnya yang ada dipikiranku cuman segitu

review please~

*bow*


	2. Chapter 2

_"aigoo~ ternyata Sungmin aslinya seperti itu ya" ucapnya._

_DOENG~_

_Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu membeku seketika bahkan gorengan yang dia pegang jatuh ketanah, dengan gerakan slowmotion Sungmin memutar kepalanya mata foxy itu terbelalak ketika tahu siapa yang menegurnya. _

_"Kyu-Kyuhyun" dengan susah payah dia menelan sisa gorengan yang masih ada didalam mulutnya dan wajah yang seputih kapas itu mendadak berubah ungu. _

_"aku lihat loh" goda namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri melihatnya._

**Never Ending Story**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And another cast **

**Genre : Romance / Comedy(?) / Friendship / Drama**.

**Disclimer :Saya Cuma minjem nama-nama pemerannya ajah :D**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

Happy Reading \ ^o^/

~^-^~) NEVER ENDING STORY (~^-^~

**Chapter 2**

-Author pov-

Namja berbadan jangkung itu terus menatap intens kepada namja yang di depannya sambil menyunggingkan senyum evil-nya. Sedangkan namja yang agak sedikit pendek darinya hanya menundukkan kepalanya sesekali dia melirik namja jangkung itu dari sela poni rambutnya.

"jadi ini sifat aslimu, eoh?" kata namja jangkung a.k.a Kyuhyun membuka(?) suara setelah sekian lama mereka diam diri.

"ah.. t-tidak kok" ucap Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa disaat genting ini dia mesti gugup, dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya mata foxy itu menatap lurus ke arah mata hazel Kyuhyun.

"tapi aku melihat semuanya" Kata Kyuhyun.

"bu-bukan gitu.." sekali lagi Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, mungkin baginya melihat sepatu mereka berdua lebih baik ketimbang melihat wajah namja ini.

"KYAAA~ Sungmin"

"Sungmin liat kesini"

ucapan Sungmin terputus ketika mendengar jeritan beberapa yeoja yang lewat ke arah mereka mau tidak mau Sungmin pun melihat ke arah kumpulan yeoja sambil tersenyum.

"huwaa~ manisnya~" kata salah satu yeoja sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

"iya.. Kyaaa~ Sungmin~" seru yeoja itu tak hentinya mereka meneriaki Sungmin dan bertingkah aegyo, tapi yang diteriaki hanya senyum simpul.

Dan ketika Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya dia mendengus sebal sekaligus lega saat Kyuhyun berlari menjauhinya. Tapi tidak berapa lama tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sungmin.

"Booo-doh" ucapnya seperti mengeja sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

Bibir plum Sungmin langsung gemertak melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mengejek dan langsung meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengumpat dalam hati.

"sial" umpatnya di pasangkan kembali earphone-nya dan di langkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

-Sungmin pov-

"ah Sungmin.."

"hari ini juga manis.."

"huwaa cute banget~.."

"kyaaa~ senyumnya itu loh manis banget~"

Begitulah komentar mereka ketika melihatku, dan seperti biasa aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan komentar mereka.

Aku Lee Sungmin, kelas XI-B. Aku sangat populer di semua kalangan baik itu yeoja maupun namja, dari yang balita sampai yang sudah berumur(?). Terutama di sekolahku, aku populer di karenakan aku mempunyai wajah yang 'cute' atau 'manis' dan murah senyum.

Kalau murah senyumnya sih okelah aku terima, tapi.. cute-nya ini loh -,-"

Ingin rasanya kulempar sepatu tiap kali ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aku tanda kutip tadi, tapi gak jadi selain sayang karena sepatu merek terkenal nan mahal dilempar asal entar kalo lecet bijimane? Tapi aku harus jaga image ku yang… you know what is that.

Tapi cobalah panggil aku tampan ta-a-ta..em..pa-a-pa..en TAMPAN. Akan kuberi seribu untuknya bila dai manggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Makanya setiap kali ada yang menegurku dengan ucapan yang aku tanda kutip tadi aku hanya senyum sebagai jawabanku. Dan hari ini pun aku memesona mereka dengan..ke-cute-an ku, aish ..."

Aku berasal dari keluarga yang mapan Appa pemilik Sendbil yang sangat terkenal memiliki cabang di mana-mana bahkan ada di luar negri, dan Eomma bekerja sebagai sekretarisnya membantu keperluan appa kalau dia ada meeting di luar negridan bersedia menemaninya pergi keluar kota atau keluar negri dimana dan kapanpun eomma selalu berada di samping appa. Dan mereka mempunyai seorang putra sekaligus anak mereka satu-satunya yakni AKU, Lee Sungmin.

Dan aku mempunyai satu rahasia atau bisa di bilang kebiasaan aneh yang menurut orang tidak 'elit' sama sekali, yang tidak cocok dengan latar belakangku. Dari SMP Aku penggemar berat H.O.T Boyband legendaris yang sangat terkenal pada tahun 90-an itu tapi sudah bubar T-T. Mungkin sekarang Boyband ini sudahlah di anggap jaman dahulu a.k.a jadul, walaupun begitu aku tetap suka mereka terutama salah satu personil H.O.T yang bernama Kangta itu aiish tampannya dia :D dan aku suka lagu mereka terutama yang berjudul 'CANDY'. Dan aku pecinta makanan gorengan terutama(lagi) tempe goreng, apalagi buatan mbok eunkyo top markotop dah. Dan satu lagi Aku sangat suka tempat yang sepi kalau sudah begitu naluriku untuk menyetel lagu candy sambil ngemil tempe goreng, karena lagu dan cemilan tersebut WAJIB dan sudah tertera di daftar utama seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku merahasiakan kebiasaan anehku ini, karena jika aku membocorkannya bisa di tebak imageku sebagai namja populer se-seantro sekolah musnah sudah. Dan jadi bahan ejekan karena mempunyai selera yang sangat amat gak elit sama sekali.

Tapi itu rahasia yang kupendam sejak lama itu terbongkar sudah, karena namja tengik yang seenaknya mengintip kegiatan ritualku, tamatlah riwayatku kalau saja dia membocorkannya ke seluruh siswa. Mau dimana mukaku nanti? Bagaimana ini? Ah, aku harus menemuinya jam istirahat nanti.

Cukup lama aku senyam-senyum ke arah fans-ku hingga tidak terasa sampai ke kelasku Yang berada di lantai dua, Langsung saja ku langkahkan kakiku ke sudut dekat jendela tempat dimana bangku-ku berada.

"kau sudah sampai rupanya" ucap seorang namja. Kulirik ke samping tempat dudukku.

"iya" kataku malas begitu tahu siapa namja yang menegurku tadi.

"_wae_?" katanya sambil berpindah di hadapanku.

"apa karena mereka?" sambungnya.

"_ne_, sudahlah aku malas kalau pembicraan ini mengarah tentang wajahku, Hyuki" kataku sambil melihat kearah luar jendela, memandangi mobil dan motor para murid yang tengah memasuki sekolah.

"iya-iya, eumm.. Sungmin" kata namja yang bernama Eunhyuk sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"hmm" kataku masih tidak menatapnya.

"apa tugas dari sudah kau buat?" katanya sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"jangan bilang kalau kau belum mengerjakannya" langsung saja aku men-deathglear Eunhyuk yang sedang nyengir gak jelas.

"iya, aku belum mengerjakannya. Ayolah Minnie~ … bantu aku~ " katanya sambil menggengam tanganku sebelah kiri karena tangan yang satunya kupakai untuk menompang dagu.

"yah! Sudah berapa kali kubilang Jangan pernah manggil aku dengan nama menjijikan seperti itu" ku naikan nada bicaraku ketika mendengar nama yang paling aku benci.

"oups, mian aku lupa, soalnya sudah terbiasa sih aku memanggilmu Min-" katanya terhenti ketika melihat siku-siku di jidatku mulai muncul.

"hehehe.. sekali lagi mian" nyengirnya.

kutarik paksa tanganku yang di genggamnya dan langsung mengubek-ubek tasku.

"ini, sudah pergi sana kau membuat mood-ku tambah jelek" kataku menyerahkan buku tugasku sambil mengibas-ngibas tanganku hendak menyuruhnya pergi.

"aish jangan begitu, entar cepet tua loh" godanya.

"yah!" erangku.

"hehe, gomapta- Minnie" katanya langsung kabur ketika aku siap melemparkan ipod milikku.

"ah, sayang" kataku sambil mengelus ipod yang berwarna pink itu.

.

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Ah hari yang unik. Bagaimana tidak, aku bertemu dengan namja yang sangat populer d sekolah ini yang ternyata mempunyai kebiasaan yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan sosok aslinya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat aku semakin penasaran akan kehidupannya yang asli.

Perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, kelas XI-A. Aku di karuniai wajah yang sangat-sangat tampan yang setiap orang melihatnya akan kelepek-kelepek akan ketampanan-ku. Bukannya aku narsis atau apa, tapi ini nyata. Aku memiliki otak yang sangat encer karena itu aku sering mewakili sekolah ini utuk mengikuti perlombaan cerdas cermat antar sekolah dan aku selalu menang, maka dari itu aku menjadi terkenal akan kecerdasanku dan juga, ketampananku. Selain itu aku juga mengikuti ekskul di sekolah, aku masuk dalam tim bola basket dan kami sering juga tanding persahabatan antar sekolah.

"Kyuhyun!" aku tersentak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku.

"hei, kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri begitu. Padahal tidak ada orang yang sedang kau ajak bicara" sambungnya sambil menyeruput jus orange.

"gak ada apa-apa, oh iya kau sudah siap PR bahasa mandarin belum?" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"belum, kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku jarang bahkan tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas dari itu. Emangnya kenapa?" kata Donghae sambil memasukkan roti ke mulutnya.

"nih" kataku sambil menyerahkan buku tugasku.

"Kyu" kata Donghae

"_ne_" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya, tampak Donghae kaget dan langsung menelan roti itu bulat-bulat yang membuat dia tersedak di pukul sedikit dadanya.

Aku yang melihat itu langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku bermaksud membantu Donghae memukul pelan punggungnya dan langsung ku sodorkan jus yang dia minum tadi.

"makan tuh dikunyah sebanyak delapan belas kali, kalo uda lembut baru di telan. Ini roti masih bulat ja langsung kau telan, Jangan kau samakan dengan ikan mas koi yang makan peler gak dikunyahnya melainkan di telan bulat-bulat" ucapku begitu melihat Donghae mengelus dadanya dengan muka yang semerah tomat dan ada sedikit cairan bening di pelupuk matanya, sambil berusaha menahan tawaku tidak pecah.

"ah.. berisik! Lagi pula setan apa yang ngerasuki kau pagi ini, Tumben kau memberikan contekanmu secara Cuma-Cuma ke aku, biasanya kalau ada tugas sekolah aku harus menyogokmu dengan kaset game yang kau inginkan, kalau tidak sampai mati pun kau takkan memberikannya" kata Donghae sambil menyeka sisa jus di sudut bibirnya dan membersihkan remahan roti yang ada di mejanya.

"kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, Tidak usah mengintrogasiku segala. Huh, Masih untung aku beri" ku ambil kembali bukuku hendak memasukkannya kembali ke tas.

Donghae memicingkan matanya melihatku intens

"ya..ya.. gitu aja ngambek, apa kata seluruh murid kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun ngambek hanya karena buku tugasnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sahabatnya sendiri" godanya

"yah!" ucapku sedikit meninggi.

"sudahlah, mana bukunya. Gak mungkinkan selamanya aku dipandang buruk sama itu karena aku tidak pernah mengerjakan tugasnya" kata Donghae lembut.

"makanya kalo aku lagi baik berikan kau contekan, jangan di tolak. Bersyukurlah kau punya sobat yang otaknya super jenius ini" kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sudut keningku,

Donghae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, maklum dengan sifat narsisnya yang terlampau over.

.

.

.

.

-Author pov-

Bunyi bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah berdendang(?) tampak seorang namja yang tengah memandang gelisah kearah pintu yang di hadapannya kini. Seperti ada yang ditungguinya.

"ah, itu dia" desisku begitu melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"apa aku menemuinya, ah dia melihatku!" katanya saat mata foxy-nya berpapasan dengan mata hazel milik namja yang ditunggunya itu.

Seketika Sungmin, namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kelas orang itu membalikkan badannya membelakangi namja yang ditunggunya itu.

"kapan-kapan aja deh nemui dia" ucapnya entah kenapa nyali Sungmin menciut beguti saja ketika orang yang ditunggunya mau menghampirinya

Ketika Sungmin hendak beranjak dari situ, Sungmin merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya.

"kau menungguku, eoh?" ucap namja itu.

DEG!

.

.

Tbc-

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Akhirnya chap kedua sudah siap

Hanya ingin memberi tahu, ff ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari komik japan yang berjudul 'Miss Erika The No. 1!' yang menceritakan tentang seorang gadis cantik yang selalu perfect pada semua orang, tetapi dia mempunyai kebiasaan yang aneh.

Maka dari itu di Never Ending Story ini Sungmin aku jadikan namja yang selalu ingin perfect dimata orang banyak, tetapi yah.. begitulah dia memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh, tapi dia tidak ingin orang lain tau karna takut imagenya akan runtuh.

Cuman sedikit yang aku ambil cerita dari komik tersebut, selebihnya murni dari hasil pemikiranku sendiri. Sumpah!

Untuk kanginbrother _gomawo_ udah memperbaiki kesilapan aku waktu itu :) *hug*

_Gomawo_ for all yang sudah me-riview.

Jangan bosan ya singgah ke gubuk(?)ku ini

*bow*

.

.

Riview please~


	3. Chapter 3

_-Author pov-_

_Bunyi bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah berdendang(?) tampak seorang namja yang tengah memandang gelisah kearah pintu yang di hadapannya kini. Seperti ada yang ditungguinya._

_"ah, itu dia" desisku begitu melihat sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi._

_"apa aku menemuinya, ah dia melihatku!" katanya saat mata foxy-nya berpapasan dengan mata hazel milik namja yang ditunggunya itu._

_Seketika Sungmin, namja yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan kelas orang itu membalikkan badannya membelakangi namja yang ditunggunya itu._

_"kapan-kapan aja deh nemui dia" ucapnya entah kenapa nyali Sungmin menciut beguti saja ketika orang yang ditunggunya mau menghampirinya_

_Ketika Sungmin hendak beranjak dari situ, Sungmin merasakan ada yang menyentuh bahunya._

_"kau menungguku, eoh?" ucap namja itu._

_DEG!_

**Never Ending Story**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, And another cast **

**Genre : Romance / Comedy(?) / Friendship / Drama**.

**Disclimer :Saya Cuma minjem nama-nama pemerannya ajah :D**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

Happy Reading \ ^o^/

~^-^~) NEVER ENDING STORY (~^-^~

**Chapter 3**

-Author pov-

Sungmin membeku seketika melihat namja yang ditunggunya datang dengan sendirinya, mata foxy itu tampak gelisah terlihat dari bola matanya yang ngelirik ke kanan dan ke kiri tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Salah tingkah, ya, itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk Sungmin sekarang.

"Ada apa?, Hmm?" Kata Kyuhyun, sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan jangan lupa mimik wajahnya yang sengaja di pasang sedingin mungkin.

"Siapa juga yang menunggumu" Kata Sungmin.

"Lah… Terus kau berdiri di sini, di depan kelasku lagi… Selain menungguku, ngapain lagi?" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Suka-sukaku mau berdiri di mana, bukan urusanmu" Ucap Sungmin ketus.

Sejenak Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, bosan melihat namja yang kini memasang wajak geram ke arahnya. Seketika mata Foxy itu membesar dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sosok namja yang sedang meminum milkshake strowberry kebetulan lewat di antara mereka.

"Kau…" Desis Kyuhyun.

" Hyuki!" Kata Sungmin sedikit berteriak memanggil namja yang bernama Eunhyuk, sedangkan yang di panggil menghentikan langkahnya, memutar kepalanya ke arah selatan ke tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada.

"Tunggu, aku ikut!" Lanjutnya, sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam melihat Sungmin.

"_Kajja_!" Sungmin langsung menarik lengan Eunhyuk begitu dia sampai di sampingnya, sesekali dia mengintip ke belakang untuk memastikan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari situ.

"Ada apa?" Kata Eunhyuk bingung melihat sahabatnya yang tak biasa ini.

"Eh… Anu, tidak ada apa-apa kok… Hehehe" Ucap Sungmin sambil nyengir gak jelas.

"_Jeongmal_?" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menaiki sebelah alisnya.

"Eumm" Kata Sungmin sembari menanggukan kepalanya.

"Dan sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun?" Kata eunhyuk.

"_wae_?" Ucap Sungmin, entah kenapa ada rasa tidak suka mendengarnya.

"_Ani_, heran aja, tumben kau punya teman _namja_ selain aku" Kata Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin yang dilirik pun membalas tatapan mata musang itu.

"Emang salah ya, kalo aku punya teman _namja_ lain selain kau. Lagian dia cuman fans ku yang baru… Ah sudah Hyuki, mending kita ke kantin. Laper nih~" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus perut ratanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah… tapi kebetulan aku membawa uang sedikit ini hari, jadi…" Kata Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan dan menatap mata Foxy Sungmin.

"_Mwo_?" Ucap Sungmin risih.

"Bayarain aku" Kata Eunhyuk akhirnya.

GUBRAK…

"Sudah ku duga, mau sampai kapan aku bayarin kau terus… sedangkan kau tidak pernah mentraktirku" Ucap Sungmin sebal, melihat sifat pelit sahabatnya ini gak pernah berubah.

"Kau ini, kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil… masa hal bayar-membayar kau masalahkan sih" Goda Eunhyuk sambil menoel-noel dagu Sungmin.

"Aish! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu Eunhyuk… _Arra,_ aku yang bayar. puas!" Kata Sungmin mendelik ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ah, _mian_ aku kelepasan… oke kalo gitu _letsgo_!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik paksa lengan Sungmin.

"Ckk… dasar!" Gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

-Kyuhyun pov-

Ku perhatikan _namja_ yang tengah makan di kantin yang tidak berapa jauh dari tempat yang ku duduki sekarang. Sesekali dia mengoceh sepertinya dia kesal terhadap temannya yang di depannya itu, tampak jelas dia sering kali memukul kepala namja yang di hadapannya dengan mimik wajahnya yang cemberut. Mungkin kesal karena melihat porsi makan temannya yang melebihi orang pada umumnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Minum jus orange sambil melihat mereka berdua seperti menonton spongebob dan patric. Seperti patric melakukan kesalahan terus spongebob memukulnya tapi patric tetap aja acuh tak acuh melihat spongebob mengomel gak jelas. Namun, ini lebih menarik dari kartun itu karna di siarkan(?) secara live.

"Buwahahaha…" Tawa ku lepas ketika Sungmin, namja yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan merebut paksa roti yang di pegang temannya itu, Siapa namanya? Hyuki?. Tapi akhirnya roti itu di menangkan oleh Eunhyuk dan dapat jitakan gratis dari Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" Kata Donghae.

"Coba kau lihat duo namja yang ada di meja delapan" Kataku sambil mengarahkan dagu ku ke arah mereka, Donghae pun mengikuti arah pandangan yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya ampun~ eh dia kan…" Ucap Donghae melihat Eunhyuk sedang memasang muka melas ke Sungmin karena entah bagaimana bisa roti itu berada di tangannya, spontan Donghae langsung menunjuk ke arah Sungmin.

"Lucu bukan… _Ne, _dia anak yang populer di sekolah ini" Kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka.

"Ah!" Kataku dan Donghae serempak dan langsung saja ku alihkan pandangku dan melihat ke arah lain sambil menyeruput jusku, Kulihat Dongae pun juga begitu, mencari kesibukkannya yang lain. Ketika Sungmin berdiri meninggalkan meja yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan kami.

Ku intip sekali mereka, dan aku merasa lega ketika Sungmin tidak ada begitupun dengan Hyuki, temannya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita masuk kelas" Kata Donghae, dan langsung ku iyakan dengan ku anggukkan kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

-Author pov-

Sungmin berjalan menuju kelas sesekali dia menutup telinganya karena Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi mengoceh tidak karuan kepadanya.

"Ayolah Sungmin~ itukan cuman masalah kecil, lagian aku Cuma mesan makanan sedikit kok" Kata Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo_? Sate dua belas tusuk, bakso lima mangkok, nasi goreng dua piring, milkshake dan ice juice tiga, di tambah roti empat buah… Apanya yang sedikit, eoh?" Kata Sungmin sambil kesal.

"_Jinjja_? Ah, entar aku gantilah~" Kata Eunhyuk sambil meninju pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Kapan? Terus gimana nasib utangmu yang bulan lalu, lalu, lalu , lalu dan lalu itu, eoh?" Kata Sungmin sambil meliapatkan tangan di dadanya.

"Oh yang itu… Hehe, Aku lupa… nanti di double-kan aja sama utangku yang ini, oke! Kan kita…"

"Sahabat dari kecil" Sambung Sungmin cepat tahu ujung pembicaraan Eunhyuk.

"Nah, itu tau… sudahlah, _kajja_! Nanti kita gak di kasih masuk sama buk marni kalo kita telat masuk ke pelajarannya" Kata Eunhyuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sungmin yang hanya mendegus sebal, pasrah di seret(?) Eunhyuk ke anak tangga ke lantai dua tempat kelas mereka berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk sekarang segini dulu, dan akan di lanjutkan pada pertemuan berikutnya" Kata buk marni.

"_Ne~_" Kata seluruh murid.

"Dan jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang ada di Bab.V… Sampai jumpa" Lanjutnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

"Yaaah~" Seluruh murid langsung terkulai lemas mendengarnya.

"Ckk! Tugas lagi, tugas lagi" Kata Eunhyuk di liriknya Sungmin. Yang di lirik Cuma mengangkat bahunya.

parkir

"Aku luan ya Sungmin, soalnya aku ada janji sama Yesung _Hyung_" Kata Eunhyuk sambil menekan tombol pembuka kunci mobil.

"Eumm, titip salam ajalah sama _Hyung_-mu, _ne_" Kata Sungmin.

"Siiep lah!" Kata Eunhyuk tersenyum dan langsung menjalankan mobil sport silver itu.

"Dasar, bukannya dia merasa bersalah atas utangnya yang bejibun itu, malah pura-pura gak tau. Huh!" Kata Sungmin sambil menekan tombol pembuka kunci mobil.

"Benarkah?"

DEG!

'Suara itu… jangan bilang kalau dia ada di sini' Batin Sungmin, karena entah bagaimana suara tersebut sangat familiar baginya. Langsung saja dia memutar badannya ke belakang dan benar dugaan Sungmin.

"Kau, sejak kapan berada di situ" Kata Sungmin.

"Aku?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebelum kau dan temanmu datang, aku sudah di sini" Lanjutnya sambil memutarkan kuci motornya di jari telunjuk kanannya.

"….." Sungmin hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun yang kini hendak berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan, hmm?... katakanlah" Kata Kyuhyunbegitu sampai di hadapan Sungmin.

"….."

"Hmm… Baiklah kalau tidak ada, aku pergi dulu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Namum begitu Kyuhyun hendak membalikkan badan, sungmin sudah membuka suara.

"Tunggu, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" Kata Sungmin akhirnya, Kyuhyun menyeringai yang pastinya tidak di ketahui Sungmin.

"_Mwo_?" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"A-anu…"

"Hmm"

"Masalah tadi pagi…"

"_Ne_?"

"L-lupakan, anggap saja kau tidak melihat apa-apa tadi" Kata Sungmin nyaris berbisik.

"Apa, Kau bilang apa? Aku gak dengar" Kata Kyuhyun, sambil mengorek kuping dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kau tuli ya? aku bilang, lupakan kejadian tadi pagi" Kata Sungmin.

"_Mwo,_ Lupakan? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya sendiri apa yang kau lakukan tadi pagi… Makan Tempe goreng, makanan makanan orang kampung, mendengarkan lagu yang jadul, makan sambil meng-cover dance lagu jadul tersebut" Kata Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sungmin.

"Huh, gak ada kerennya sama sekali. Mempunyai kebiasaan yang tak lazim bagi orang populer seperti kau" Lanjutnya.

JLEBB!

Ingin rasanya Sungmin terjun dari lantai 11 sekarang juga, karena apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun sangatlah benar tentang tempe goreng dan lagu yang jadul. Aish sungguh, tidak ada kerennya sama sekali. Mata Foxy sebelah kanan Sungmin berkedut, dan mulai menampakkan background hitam di atas kepalanya.

"J-jadi, apa mau mu?" Kata Sungmin pasrah, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Jadilah kekasih ku" Kata Kyuhyun to the point, Langsung saja Sungmin melebarkan matanya dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit, shock.

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa?, Aku gak dengar" Kata Sungmin meniru cara bicara Kyuhyun sebelumnya, sambil mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Yah, kau tuli ya… Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu jadilah KEKASIH KU" Kata Kyuhyun memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"_Mwo?_ Kau gila. Kita ini sama-sama namja. Dan aku sama sekali TIDAK menyukai kau, apa lagi mencintai!" Kata Sungmin sedikit berteriak dan menekankan kata 'tidak' pada perkataannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, bahkan sampai mencintaiku" Kata Kyuhyun lembut mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin membuat rambutnya jadi sedikit berantakan dan langsung meninggalkan Sungmin yang berteriak memanggil namanya bahkan sampai memakinya yang membuat Kyuhyun geli mendengarnya.

-Tbc-

.

.

.

.

Aku kembali~

Uwah~ makin gaje aja nih ff

Maaf ya update-nya kelamaan, soalnya Eunkyo siibuuuuk banget ngurusi segala keperluan lebaran di tambah lagi bersih-bersih rumah ...

Untuk Nell Melody : Gak kok sama sekali aku gak sakit hati sama komentarmu, justru aku berterima kasih malah. Karna komentarmu itu, aku jadi tahu dimana letak kesalahanku, dan makin tahu bagaimana cara menulis ff dengan baik dan benar._Gomawo _*hug*

semoga di fic ini udah bersih dari yang namanya typo, amin.

tapi kayaknya masih ada deh T...T" *pundung*

Dan Gomawo untuk:

HeeYeon | Nell Melody | riana dewi | nahanakyu | Choi sila | Fariny | nanaspineapple | Kyuyoon Cho | PumpkinSparKyumin

Yang me-rievew fanfic abal ini^^

Oh iya, Eunkyo beserta keluarga mengucapkan Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. Maafkan Eunkyo kalau ada salah kata yang gak mengenakkan hati J

Terutama bang Sungmin yang ku nistakan di ff ini *peluk Sungmin* :P

.

.

.

Review please~ *bow*


End file.
